


Bella Notte

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, lady&the tramp Inpired, shipper!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a little table standing in the middle of it, covered in a red checkered cloth. There’s a candle and a jar of breadsticks on top of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> _This one is for[mgnemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/) who wanted a little fic for the Lady&Tramp Sterek pic on their [Lil' Wolves Calendar](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/103986520818/the-nemesis-bamboline-theatre-present-the-2015)._
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles runs towards the old Hale house. It sounded pretty bad in Derek’s text. Well, any text that indicates that the Unhinged-Uncle was hatching a plan, was bad.

**> >Peter’s up to something**

That was all it had said. It didn’t sound like much, but last time the guy was ‘up to something’ he’d aligned himself with Crazy-Kate.

Stiles skids to a stop next to Derek, who is standing, facing what used to be the backyard. And this is weird.

There’s a little table standing in the middle of it, covered in a red checkered cloth. There’s a candle and a jar of breadsticks on top of it.

‘Okay, I was not expecting this,’ Stiles admits.

‘No one could ever have expected this.’

‘Do you know why?’

Derek shrugs his shoulders.

‘The weirdest part is the piano. He had it delivered this afternoon.’

‘What does he need a piano for? Oh god, he’s not summoning some music demon, is he?’

At that moment the subject of their conversation walks out the front door.

‘Ah, Stiles, you’re here. That’s good. This saves a lot of time.’

What? Why would Peter want him here? Is he going to sacrifice them. He looks to Derek for answers, but the wolf simply shrugs his shoulders again.

‘Why would you want me here, Peter?’ Stiles asks, deciding that being straightforward is the best course.

‘Well, I have a little problem. Actually, will all do. And you two, are at the centre of it,’ Peter glares a little at that. ‘So I have prepared a feast.’

‘Who’s the feast for?’

‘For you guys. Sit down. The food’s almost done.’ And with that Peter vanishes back into the house.

‘I think it’s best to just do as he says,’ Derek whispers has he pushes Stiles towards the table. ‘He’s been like this all day. Mumbling about feasts, tramps and yoostie or something. I think he’s finally lost it completely.’

Stiles nods. Placating Peter sounds like a good plan. At least until they find out what he’s up to.

They sit down and wait in silence for their ‘feast’. When Peter appears with it, it’s not what Stiles expects. He’d expected entrails, or at least a half-eaten bunny. What they get is spaghetti and meatballs.

‘Uhm, thanks,’ he manages to say.

‘Buon appetito,’ Peter tells them jovially, puts down the plate and then sits down behind the piano.

He turns to Derek who has been studying the candleholder intently. It’s an old bottle of wine with some scribbles on the side.

‘I think something’s in the bottle,’ Derek mutters.

‘Okay, you keep an eye on that candle. I will keep an eye on Peter.’

They both shovel food into their mouths without paying much attention to it.

It’s a quiet night, except for the piano. Peter’s not a bad pianist. Stiles thinks he vaguely recognizes the tune from something. The food’s pretty good, too. It would have made nice date, if Peter hadn’t been the one to organize it.

He quickly moves his thoughts into a different direction. He should focus on the possible hatching of sinister plans, not think about dating Derek.

He focusses so intently on the  werewolf behind the piano, that he forgets to pay attention to his food. He slurping up his spaghetti, until one little string just won’t go into his mouth. He moves to the side a little, hoping to get the damn thing in. He moves a little further and suddenly he feels warm lips against his own.

He turns his head towards Derek, who is looking at him with his big rainforest coloured eyes. Stiles pulls back so fast, he nearly falls of his chair. Derek manages to grab his hoodie just in time. He’s pulled against the man’s chest and fists his own hands into the ever-present leather jacket.

He has absolutely no idea what to do. Whatever Peter had planned, he hopes he does it now so that Stiles doesn’t actually die of embarrassment.

‘You okay?’ Derek whispers, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear.

‘Yep.’ It’s more a squeak than an actual word. He finally manages to push himself back upright. His hands are on Derek’s chest. He should probably pull them back, but it’s a really nice chest. He goes to pull back a little further, but finds that he can’t. Derek is still holding on to his hoodie.

‘Stiles.’ It’s a little hoarse. Stiles looks up at Derek, pretty sure he can hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

This is it, he thinks. It’s now or never.

He moves forward and crushes his lips to Derek’s. On purpose. He’s pulled closer to the other man, until he’s straddling his lap. Wow, Stiles should have done this way sooner.

‘Thank fuck,’ it sounds from behind them. Peter slams the lid of the piano closed. ‘It was about time. You, my dear nephew, owe me.’

They watch him walk away, whistling as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

>  _yoostie_ is Derek mishearing UST, and the song is a [piano rendition of _Bella Notte_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkMCzerl1dQ).  
>  I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
